


Meet the Parent

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Streaks of Gold [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Foster Care, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey Lemon meet GoGo's foster father for the first time, and learns a lot about her girlfriend in the process.</p><p>--</p><p>On hiatus. Author has no interest in sadness anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dave!” GoGo yelled as she came in through the door, “I’m home!”

“You call your own dad by his first name?” Honey Lemon asked.

“He’s not my father.” GoGo deadpanned.

“In a sense, I am,” Said a brick house of a man with scraggly black hair, emerging from the kitchen with a towel between his hands. “Dave, E’s foster father.” He put the towel to one side and held out a muscular, calloused and scarred hand. “Mr. Kovaks, if you want to get formal.”

Honey Lemon blinked.

Dave pointed at GoGo. “I call her E because I don’t have real name permissions. Nor do I have Nerd Lab Nickname permissions. You must be Honey Lemon?”

“Come on, Honey.” The punk sidelined her foster father, tramping up the stairs with her head down.

The chemist reluctantly held out her hand, putting her long, thin fingers into the clutches of a small ham.

Dave’s grip was firm, but gentle, just enough pressure to let you know he was sincere. “Heard a lot about you! Plenty of good things, lots more great things. Nice to see E’s hanging out with someone like you.” He smiled, his teeth crooked, his nose thrice broken.

Honey Lemon smiled back. “And you seem like a very nice, caring man, Mr. Kovaks.”

“Please,” The giant chuckled, “Call me Dave!”

“HONEY! I SAID COME ON!” GoGo yelled from upstairs.

“Better not keep her waiting,” Dave said as he stepped back into the kitchen, “She’s not much for that.”

* * *

“So!” Honey Lemon said as she sat down on GoGo’s bed, a mostly bare mattress save for a haphazardly thrown NASCAR comforter and a plain white sheet untucked and bunched up. “You never really told us about your father.”

 **“Foster** father.” GoGo was quick to correct, glaring at her terminal as if to will it to turn on faster.

“He seems like a nice man!”

“He is.” The engineer deadpanned.

Honey Lemon cast her gaze down to the floor, to a pile of messily discarded clothes. “… Have you told him about us?”

GoGo took a deep breath, her fists obviously this close to slamming down onto her keyboard. She stood there, quietly seething for a full-minute, before she turned around and replied.

“Honey? He is my foster father. He does not need to know about my personal life.”

“But—“

“Have we come here to make a project--!” GoGo slapped her own forehead, angrily squeezing her eyes shut. She took another deep breath, her body visibly shaking. The engineer let out a long, long sigh.

“Honey Lemon. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

GoGo stood up from her desk, and started walking over to her girlfriend.

Honey Lemon nodded, scooted back, and patted her lap.

The mechanic climbed on, laid her head down, and let the chemist gently run her hands through her hair.

* * *

“Turned in for the night yet?” Dave asked as GoGo ran back into the kitchen. “It’s late.”

“Honey Lemon did,” GoGo replied, digging into the fridge for a carton of milk, “Just need a snack.”

“Uh huh. GoGo? Sit down at the kitchen table, please; I’d like to talk to you.”

GoGo cringed, shut the fridge door with a slam, and reluctantly placed her drink on the table. She pulled out a chair, spun it 180, and set it down with a thud, draping her arms on top of the back rest, silently glowering at her foster father.

 _“Yes,_ Dave?”

Dave quietly pulled out his own chair, and sat across GoGo, his arms resting on either side of him, palms down. “You friend is actually your girlfriend, isn’t she?”

“Ugh!” The punk thunked her head against her chair’s back, “Dave, you are not my father! Stay out of my personal life!”

The brick house remained steady and silent. “I know I am not your father, E. I know I will never be your real father, and I know you will never treat me with even half of the love and respect you have for him.” He slipped out of his chair, circling around the table to his ward.

GoGo kept her face firmly staring at the floor.

“Much as you would love for him to be here instead of me, as much as he himself would, and as much as I would—he can’t.” Dave stood beside GoGo, about an arm’s length away. “I am sure he is trying his best, and counting the days till the courts decide he can be your father again.”

“But right here, right now, he can’t be your father, and I have to be him. And right here, right now, I want you to know that whatever your problems, whatever you need, whatever you have to say to someone so you don’t go completely, absolutely insane—“ He held out his arms, looked down at his ward, and smiled.

“I am right here, right now, because I love you, E.”

Tears stung GoGo’s eyes; she sniffed and turned around, burying her face into Dave’s shirt, her arms wrapped around him as tightly as she could.

“She’s really pretty, alright?” She mumbled, “And really, really nice, and loving, and caring and… and I’m scared… real scared that one of these days… she’s gonna want someone better… someone who’s got it all together… someone not broken…”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Mr. Tomago, are you aware that your daughter has been shoplifting?”_

_“What?”_

_“She has not been reported because the owners and the employees are aware of your financial situation, Mr. Tomago.”_

_“Ethel, is this true?_

_“Ethel, please, I promise I’m not mad! Ethel, is this true?! I just want to know!_

_“Ethel? Ethel! Please! I just want to talk to you!”_

* * *

“So, still don’t feel like talking, GoGo?” Honey Lemon asked as she got off the bike, taking off her helmet and stuffing it into her purse. Her tone was cheerful, chipper.

“No.” GoGo replied as she wheeled her bike the rest of the way into the rack, and locking it.

“That’s okay,” The chemist said they walked off from the parking lot, “I can wait.”

Then, she planted a kiss on the engineer’s cheek, like they always did every morning, and leave a pink lipstick mark on her skin.

“I love you, GoGo!” Honey Lemon cried before she grabbed a ride on the SFIT tram.

“Love you too, Honey.” GoGo mumbled as she reached up to wipe the mark off her cheek. Her hand stopped over the mark, hesitating for a moment before it rubbed the pink off.

* * *

“Hey GoGo!” Honey Lemon cried, waving as they met up at their usual spot—one of the quieter, deserted areas of the SFIT gardens, far away from the more modern and well-kept picnic areas. She pulled out a Chemical Warfare Kittens lunch box from her purse, and set it down on the old stone table.

GoGo slid up on the stone slab opposite her girlfriend, the side that was in the shade of the tree. Honey Lemon and her multicoloured lunch box both shone under the midday sun, neither bothered by the intense heat.

“Hope you’re hungry because I’ve packed one of your favourite treats today! Peanut butter banana sandwich with a dash of cinnamon! There’s also plenty of choice for dessert, if you’re interested…” The chemist went off with the rest of the contents of the box. After that, she went on describing her day and the half-hour she’d gotten in the Nerd Lab.

“Set a few solutions to stew,” Honey Lemon said after she’d swallowed her latest bite of gooey, fruity, mildly spicy deliciousness, “Gonna come back to them later and use them for some pretty fascinating reactions! Gotta admit, I love me a dramatic build-up…”

GoGo merely nodded, and kept on eating.

* * *

“You stay safe on your route, okay, GoGo?” Honey Lemon said, planting a kiss on the engineer’s forehead. “It’s night, and no matter how badass you are, you’re still in San Fransokyo. I love you, GoGo!” She started walking away, the clack-clack of her heels ringing in the parking lot.

GoGo entered the last number of her padlock combination, and freed her bike from the rack. “Wait, Honey!” She wheeled it after her girlfriend.

The chemist turned around, a grin on her face. “Yes?”

The engineer stopped a few feet away from her, looked at her face, looked down, and sighed. “Does my… being a foster kid bother you?”

Honey Lemon’s grin softened into a smile. She walked up to GoGo, calmly putting her hand under her girlfriend’s chin and pushing her up to face her.

“No,” She planted a kiss on her lips, “It doesn’t. Does it bother you?”

“…”

“That’s okay,” Honey Lemon pulled away, still smiling, “I can wait.”

She walked away to the SFIT tram station, looked back, and waved.

“I love you GoGo!”

GoGo waited until both Honey Lemon and the tram were well out of sight.

“… I love you too, Honey...”


End file.
